Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures/Episode 2: Camping in the Forest
This is Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures' second episode. This episode depicts that Josh & his friends landed on a forest in Pyramus. As they venture, lost in the forest, Josh goes to the depths of the forest & saw a golden amulet. Josh checks the amulet & channels its power. All of a sudden, they encounter a green ethereal humanoid that has been sent by Aero in a form of one of his Ancient Amulets. The ethereal humanoid explains something about the "Three-Planet Alignment", a phenomenon that the 3 planets somewhere in Milky Way Galaxy have abnormally aligned, forming abnormal time anomalies on each planet, that suck in people & transport them in any place in the planet where the corresponding time anomalies formed. They find a way back to the Thunderous Tornado Castle without teleportation, because the 3 planet alignment disturbs teleportation or any space-shifting ability, but as the sun sets, they camp for the night. Storyline The heroes fell from the time anomaly. They landed on a forest in Pyramus. Josh: ''(gets up) Guys, you all okay? '''Yuki: '''A bit. Jack: (groans) What happened? (gets up slowly) Patricia: (gets up) And where are we? Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (gets up) '''Jetris: '''We're in a forest in my homeland, Pyramus. Jack: Ok, but do you think we can contact Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega to help us? '''Louie: '''This is getting abnormal... ''Jack ''I hope so, Jack. The abnormal time anomalies are transporting us to a random place. '''Josh: '''Guys, I'll be back in a jiffy. ''(walks off to the depths of the forest) Jack: Ok then, hurry back! Patricia: (cuddling with Yuki) Sorry, I'm scared. Yuki: 'As a heroine, we must not be afraid. Patricia: Ok, I'll stay strong for you, Yuki. (takes a deep breathe & then exhales) ''With Josh... 'Josh: '''Hm... ''(sees a golden amulet) ''Wow. ''(picks it up & goes back to the base location) Guys, I'm back with a golden amulet. I have sensed its strange energy. Jack: A Golden Amulet? Patricia: Can I please see it? If you don't mind. 'Josh: '''Sure, Patricia. ''(hands her the amulet) Patricia: Wow, it sure is shiny. 'Josh: '''It's not only shiny, it's an Ancient Amulet. ''(channels energy from it) (feels pain in his head) ''Urgh. ''A green ethereal humanoid emerges from the amulet. Jack: (notices) What the..?! '???: '''Greetings heroes. I am an ethereal humanoid, sent by Aero himself. '''Josh: '''I see. So what brings you here? '''Ethereal Humanoid: '''In actuality, you are here in Pyramus because of the 3 planet alignment. As his majesty heard from you, Jack the Hedgehog, no villain opened one time anomaly. They have no such apparent ability for that. Jack: (confused) Wha...? Patricia: Wow, you even know Jack's name. '''Josh: '.... 'Ethereal Humanoid: '''His majesty has heard every word you say, Jack the Hedgehog. He can link his mind with his ethereal guardians, like me. Jack: Cool ! '''Ethereal Humanoid: '''Thank you. I'll explain something about the ''Three-Planet Alignment. : This special phenomenon happens randomly. It is a result when 3 planets abnormally align each other. It is a natural phenomenon, that causes earthquakes. It causes storms or other calamities, rarely. Actually, there are two kinds of time anomalies that this phenomenon creates: single-dimensional & multi-dimensional. Single-dimensional time anomalies transfer beings that are sucked within, to any place in the corresponding planet. Multi-dimensional time anomalies transfer beings that are sucked within, to a random planet where the phenomenon included. It is more dangerous that single-dimensional. You are sucked by a single-dimensional time anomaly. Jack: Cool, so it's like a cross-over, except dimentional instead of universal or something? 'Ethereal Humanoid: '''Yes. Universal states the whole universe, composed of tons of galaxies, stars, heavenly bodies, moons, and other astronomical material. Patricia: Nice. '''Ethereal Humanoid: '''Thank you. But I have something disappointing to tell you. Jack: Oh yeah? What's that? '''Ethereal Humanoid: '''After you're sucked into a time anomaly, it nullifies teleportation, due to the literal alignment itself, that describes time & transportation. Jack: Then I guess we're doomed. '''Ethereal Humanoid: '''Be optimistic. You must think on how to be adept to difficult situations, Jack. You need it. Jack: Ok, but how do we do that? Patricia & I never had met this place before...(thinks a bit)...did we? '''Josh: '''Dude, we're in Ancient Dimension. Pretty sure, you toured the places in each continent, except the new ones, Cryolus & Electronia. Well, the most recent is Electronia. Patricia: Is Electronia the place where Ancients that has Electrical powers? '''Ethereal Humanoid: '''Yes. Since Reff's destruction on ancient times, some land parts sunk into the seas. The dormant souls of the other Ancienthogs were infused on each of the massive land pieces. Later on, somewhen on the 29th century, these souls are awakened & they fortify the pieces of land, causing these pieces of land to emerge from the water. Then, the people started to migrate into these new fertile continents. They were as "newborn". The souls fortified the continents to let the migrating people live in it. After some years, new Ancient Leaders are born. Jack: Awesome & by the way, what's your name? '''Ethereal Humanoid: '''I don't have a specific name. I am an ethereal humanoid, with my other species, we are named as ''Aeretherius. My codename is: Aerethereius XII. Just call me Aerether. '''Josh: '''Alright then. Jack: Ok then, Aerether. Is there a way that we can survive? '''Aerether: '''Jack the Hedgehog... There are lots of obvious ways to survive this... Jack: Maybe we can camp out here just in case the sun's gone down. '''Josh: '''Yeah, yeah. Patricia: Let's find anything that we can use to build a camp. '''Aerether: '''You can use magic to poof out tents. '''Josh: '''Right. Patricia? Patricia: Sure thing. (pulls out her magic wand & waves it around) Hocus, Pocus! (uses her magic to make a lot of tents appear) '''Aerether: '''You must be a witch, are you? Patricia: Yes, a Pure Good Witch, also known as a White Witch. '''Aerether: '''A white witch... Patricia: (smiles) ^^ '''Aerether: '''Let us eat some viand. '''Rey: ''(brings a bundle of firewood) Here it is. '''Aerether: '''You are well-prepared, Rey the Hedgedragon. '''Rey: '''Thank you very much. :D Jack: So let's find the food. '''Rey: '''Caught some fish in the lake. ''(has 3 fishes on his rod's hook) Patricia: Nice, do you think it's enough for all of us? Alice: 'Yeah. I picked some fruits in the forest. ''(has a basket full of fruits) 'Josh: '''And we have back-up snacks here. :D Patricia: Is there any fresh & juicy blueberries in the forest? '''Josh: '''Be content on what's for now. Patricia: Okie dokie Joshie. ^^ '''Josh: '... Patricia: (starts eating some of the fruits) Mmm ^^ '''Louie: ''(ignites the pile of wood with a fireball, creating a bonfire)'' Josh: 'Nice. ''(fries the fish on the bonfire) Jack: Uh, I never tried cooked fish before. (starts eating some of the fruit) '''Josh: '''It is native here in Ancient Dimension. When you camp alone in the forest, you must learn to cook fish by yourself, or hunt for food. '''Aerether:'' I guess Jack never tried it before... ''(facepalms) Jack: Guess I never had. May I have one cooked fish please? Josh: 'Here. ''(hands Jack a cooked fish skewered to a stick) Jack: Thanks. (bites a cooked fish) Mmm, a little bit salty, but it'll have to do. 'Josh: '''It's savory. :) Patricia: So, what should we do next? Tell Ghost Stories to each other? '''Josh: '''Go storytelling yourself, I'm going to sleep now. ''(enters his tent & sleeps inside) Patricia: Okie dokie then. I think I got a good one. It's called "The Legend of the Were-Skunk." 'Rey: '''Cool. Metal Patricia & SPARKY: Yeah. Patricia: Ok, it all started at night in a full moon, they say that the Female Were-Skunk is wandering through the woods, finding someone to either bite with their teeth or spray with their skunk gas that is abnormal, transforming someone into her own kind. '''Rey: '''Ohh. '''Alice: '''That's what I call a ''bio-transmitter. Patricia: There was a couple who we're hanging out in a car together, until they heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes. The Girl seems to be freaked out a bit from the sound, never knowing what's inside the bushes, so the Guy decides to go to the bushes to check it out, only to dissapear out of sight very fast & mysteriously, which caused the Girl to shiver in fear when she is alone in the car... 'Yuki: '''That were-skunk is attacking them, right? Chroma: *wakes up and shakes his head* What happened? Ultravia: We're sucked into a time anomaly. Chroma: Okay... Sonaria: Let's play some lullaby to the one who are asleep. *summons a harmonica and plays it* Patricia: Yes, the Were-skunk is attacking him. Your really good at guessing, Yuki. '''Yuki: '''I'm not guessing. I'm just... understanding the story. Patricia: Oh sorry. Anyways, let's get back to the story. Jack: Ok. Patricia: Once the Girl decides to check it out by herself, she noticed that the guy has been biten & was transforming into....a Male Were-Skunk! This causes the Girl to run away only to be confronted & sprayed at by...THE FEMALE WERE-SKUNK!!! '''Rey: '''Hmm. Patricia: With the power of the Female Were-Skunk's bite & skunk spray, the girl is transformed into a Girl Were-Skunk & it is unknown what is gonna happen to the girl & the guy after they got transformed into the Female Were-Skunk's own kind, but I do know is that the Female Were-Skunk could be anywhere. '''Rey: '''Like a virus that spreads in a crowd. SPARKY: Oh my goodness. That is one scary story. '''Arthur: '... It's not scary. Patricia: Are you sure? 'Rey: '''Don'tcha ask him. It's not an appropriate question. Patricia: Sorry. It's just that even my own ghost story really scared me. (shivers in fear) The WereSkunk could be anywhere. '''Arthur: '''We all know that these stories aren't true. They're man-made. Patricia: Oh ok then. Sorry. (blushes in embarassment) '''Arthur: '... Patricia: But it's still a good ghost story, right? '''Rey: '''Trish, if he acts like that, don't ask him repeated questions. He's kinda... quiet for now. Patricia: Oh ok then. Jack: (yawns) I'm going to bed. (goes inside his tent & goes to sleep) Metal Patricia: Me too (goes inside her tent & goes to sleep) SPARKY: (yawns cutely) Wanna sleep with me in my tent, Rey? '''Rey: '''No, thanks, I'll hunt for more food in the forest. '''Arthur: '''Alright. I'll just watch here for incoming enemies. SPARKY: That's ok, I understand. Good night. (kisses Rey's cheek & turns into her holograpic form & goes back inside her white hand-held computer) Patricia: (puts her white hand-held computer inside her pocket) There you go. (yawns) I guess it's time for bed. Good night. (goes inside her tent & goes to sleep) '''Rey: ''(hunts for food in the forest'') Arthur: ''(It's... nighttime now.)'' Louie: ''(munches on an apple)'' Jetris: 'Time for some shut-eye. ''(enters his tent & sleeps) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (sleeping) In the forest... '''Rey: ''(picks fruit from the trees & fishes in the lake) Nice. ''(runs back to his tent & stores the food in a box) SPARKY: (purrs in her sleep) The next morning... Josh: ''(wakes up, yawning) '' Jack, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (wakes up, yawning) SPARKY: (transforms into her holographic form) Morning everyone. Josh: '''G'mornin'... Patricia: (wakes up) (yawns) Good morning. Did everyone sleep well? '''Rey: '''Yep. Thanks for askin'. Patricia: What a beautiful day today. (her hair, fur & her skunk tail looks furrier after her sleep) Jack: Say Patricia, your fur looks a bit furrier than before, looks like your fur is more fluffier than before. Patricia: Oh thank you. Looks like I'm like a Were-Skunk myself with my fur & my hair is fluffier. (giggles) ^^ '''Arthur: '''Uh... '''Louie: '''I cooked breakfast for you guys. Jack: Yummy. I wonder what it is. '''Louie: '''Fried fish. Jack: Mmm. Patricia: Thank you, but I never tried seafood before. '''Josh: ''(facepalms)'' Patricia: (shrugs) Jack: Patricia? You never tried seafood before? Patricia: Yes, prehaps I can have a taste of fried fish, just to make sure what cooked seafood taste like. Thomas: '''What the heck. Didn't you try seafood before?! '''Arthur: '''Yes, yes, be not redundant. Patricia: Oh my, I'm so sorry everyone. I never knew what the flavour of seafood actually is. Jack: Just a second please? (to everyone except Patricia) Can I please feed Patricia some seafood? '''Thomas: '''Go ahead. We just don't need to eat only fruits & vegetables. Each day, we eat rice with viand, like horseradish leaves, squash, swamp cabbage... Or even beef, pork, or chicken. We also eat bread, cereal, & other energy-giving foods. Jack: (gives Patricia fried fish) Patricia: Ok then. Here goes nothing (starts eating fried fish) '''Aerether: ''(She's an unusual girl...)'' Patricia: (tasted the fried fish) Hmm...tasty. Thomas: '''Told you. Patricia: I hope I'm not allergic to fish. '''Aerether: '''Let's just see. Patricia: Say, I'm cured of my seafood allergies '''Josh: '''Ohh. That means, you had seafood allergy since you were a child? Patricia: Yes. '''Josh: '''Makes sense. Jack: (eating his fried fish) Mmmm. '''Josh: ''(eats his fried fish) This is saline. Jack: Intresting. Patricia: Do you have any cooked salmon? '''Josh: '''Rey? '''Rey: '''None. You're eating mackerel today. Well, salmon can only be caught in rivers. Patricia: Oh ok then. '''Josh: '(looks for food in his bag & sees a cheeseburger) ''There. ''(starts to eat his cheeseburger) Jack: Guess our beach vacation got turned into a camp out in the woods. Arthur: 'Idiot, we're sucked in a time anomaly. '''Aerether: '''Obviously, it is... Jack: Yes it is. And please don't call me an idiot. '''Arthur: '''I can say what I want. '''Aerether: '''Arthur.. Stop it. Patricia: Your really nice to us Aerether. '''Aerether: '''But please. Don't be so redundant. '''Arthur: '''See? A fact for you guys: You cannot stop the one who tells you an idiot. Think about redundancy. Jack: I know Arthur. I know. We're sorry for being idiots Patricia: Yeah sorry. Jack: Patricia & I are just having a good time. '''Arthur: '''You don't need to be sorry, Patricia. Patricia: (Smiles) '''Josh: '.... Jack: So, now that we've eaten our breakfast. What should we do next? Metal Patricia: (scans the area) I think it's all clear now. No one's around here except us. '''Jetris: ''(What a vocal habit...)'' SPARKY: ... Josh: '.... Jack: ....(feeling awkward) Patricia: (finishes her fried fish) '''Josh: '^^ Patricia: So...uh Josh? How are your subjects doing back at your kingdom today? 'Josh: '''They're doing fine. Patricia: That's good to here. Just asking. Thanks for the fried fish. '''Josh: '''My pleasure. Patricia: (smiles as she blushes) ^^ ''The others have eaten their meal. Jack: Mmm, delicious. Suddenly, a large flying silhouette passes by the forest with increased speed, creating a cool breeze. '''Josh: '''A flying creature... SPARKY: Let's see what kind the flying creature is... Patricia: I wonder what it is. Jack: Let's find out together. '''Jetris: '''Wait a sec. That flying creature. She's familiar.... Jack: Really? '''Jetris: '''Will you snap outta it? She's my close friend. Jack: Oh sorry. '''Jetris: '''Alright, let's go! '''Josh, Thomas, Jetris, Arthur, Yuki, Alice, Sandy, Jesse, & Jonathan: ''(they went to the silhouette's location)'' Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (follows) With the flying creature... ???: ''(sees them coming) I knew that you would come back. '''Jetris: '''Yeah. How's it going? '???: Really fine. Look, I now have my own child. (shows its child) 'Jetris: '''It's so cute... '''Josh: '''Oh hey. '???: 'Greetings, sire. Jack: Hi there. Patricia: Hello '???: '''Greetings. '''Jetris: '''Magna, these are Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk, our Mobian friends. Jack & Patricia, this is Magna the Phoenix, my close friend. '''Magna: '''I am pleased to meet you two. Patricia: Charmed. I really adore your kind, Magna. '''Magna: '''My pleasure. '''Josh: ''(This is getting weird. How did she know about phoenixes? They're rarely seen in Mobius & uncommonly seen here in Pyramus or in the Sky Temple. This girl is unusual...)'' Patricia: (to Magna) My mother, Brittney the Skunk Hybrid has been reading all about Phoenixes Magna: '''I see... Patricia: You sure have some beautiful feathers. '''Magna: '''Thanks for the compliment. Anyways, this is my child, Sage. Patricia: (to Sage) Hello there, little one. (JTH: Sage's your character. ''*sighs* '') (SB100: Oh) Sage: (chirps) Patricia: Aww, your baby's so cute. (cuddles Sage gently) Sage: (giggles) '''Magna: '''Hm... '''Jetris: '''Uh, so... Can you help the others get back to Josh's castle? We'll have rest there for the meantime. '''Magna: '''Yes. Why, what happened? '''Jetris: '''Time anomalies are appearing anywhere. '''Magna: '''Oh, so you can't teleport... '''Jetris: '''Yeah. '''Magna: '''Alright. So, creatures that cannot fly or those who can fly with mechanisms, ride on my back. We'll fly back to the Thunderous Tornado Castle. '''Josh: ''(Hmm... Wait a second. Phoenixes are not affected by weather! That means, they can fly safely back.) Well, I can fly without mechanisms. '''Magna: '''I know, sire. Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: (hops on Magna's back) Sage: (Cuddling in Patricia's arms) '''Sandy & Alice: '(they hop on Magna's back) Josh, Thomas, Jetris, Arthur, & Yuki: ''(they fly off to Thunderous Tonado Castle)'' Jess & Jonathan: ''(they run off to Thunderous Tornado Castle in high speed)'' Magna: ''(flaps wings & flies off to Thunderous Tornado Castle)'' Metal Patricia: (activates her Rocket Boots & flies off to Thunderous Tornado Castle) Chroma: Alright guys, let's go. *forms a rainbow carpet and sits on it* Fiera: *flies off to Thunderous Tornado Castle with a trail of fire* Ultravia: *flies off to Thunderous Tornado Castle with his psychokinesis* Sonaria: *sits on the rainbow carpet* (The carpet zooms to the Thunderous Tornado Castle, leaving a trail of colors) (JTH: Oooookay, I guess I'll end this episode, 'cause we're all in.) THE END Preview of Episode 3 Josh: A missile?! (slashes the missile with a wind blade) Patricia: That was a close one. But who would launch a missile? Equera Bot: (has a monitor head & Dr. EggRey appears in the monitor) How about we play a showdown here, puny heroes? Josh: Hmph. In the forest... Jesse: Darn it, we're under attack. Equera Bot: (has a monitor head & Dr. EggRey appears in the monitor) Oooh, looks like you divided, 'cause you can run by yourself. Jonathan: We'll put a stop to your plans, baka! JTH: Next episode, Interrupting Interception! Josh: Let's go! (End of Preview) Category:Episodes